


Speedy Recovery

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [10]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), New Teen Titans, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, Poetry, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Roy grapples with Lian's death
Relationships: Roy Harper & Dinah Lance, Roy Harper & Lian Harper, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen
Series: DC Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Speedy Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jtparker04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtparker04/gifts).



> For Jt Parker

Roy couldn't believe it

He had lost his little girl

He wanted to numb the pain

But he fought the urge

He cried into Dinah's arms

As Ollie tried to comfort him

He remembered Lian

He remembered her learning to walk

Her calling him "daddy"

Her babbling

Then she came back to him

Roy was complete once more

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite piece I've written but I'm happy I wrote it
> 
> DC BRING BACK LIAN HARPER!


End file.
